


A Christmas feast

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Gayness, M/M, fat!Ernie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trying something new. May get an extension if the demand is there





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as a dare. It was the Christmas feast in their sixth year and Ernie and Justin were enjoying themselves. Ernie, Justin noticed, seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot, and didn't seem to have stopped eating for breath for more than ten minutes.  
"Merlin, Ernie," Justin remarked. "Anyone would think you hadn't eaten for a week."  
"This is the first time we've been the only ones in our year at our table," said Ernie indistinctly, his mouth full of pork stuffing. "Why would I hold back?"  
"Well, your figure seems to suggest a reason in itself," Justin teased.  
"Noticed, have you?" Ernie shot back, before resuming eating. Justin blinked, speechless for a moment, because the truth was that he had noticed, very much. He wasn't sure what it was - ordinary teenage hormones and a distinct lack of sexual intimacy, he supposed - but he found it mesmerising to watch his friend eat. He had for ages. Ernie had always been fat, which was unusual in the wizarding world. But recently, Justin had found that it intrigued him, often catching himself sneaking glimpses as Ernie dressed, or watching as his shirts strained when he reached for high shelves. Now, however, he was making a total pig of himself, and Justin couldn't look away. As he finally tore his eyes away, however, Ernie leaned back in his chair, placed his hands on his large stomach and sighed.  
"Gosh, I'm stuffed." Justin felt a warm sensation in his own chest, and ignored it.  
"Bet you haven't got room for pudding," Justin challenged him.  
"You're quite right," Ernie agreed, stifling a belch.  
"Go on," Justin smirked, "I dare you." At this, Ernie couldn't refuse. He snatched up a spoon, cut a huge piece out of a Christmas pudding, drenched it in cream and dug in. Less than five minutes later, he leaned back again, pressed his hands into his belly and groaned.  
"I shouldn't have done that," he muttered.  
"Come on," Justin smiled. "Let's get you back to the common room." He helped Ernie to his feet and led him back to the Hufflepuff dormitories. Once there, Ernie flopped down onto his bed, which creaked beneath his weight. Justin helped him take off his shoes and shirt, forcing himself to look away from Ernie's bloated belly.  
"You can do the rest yourself," he said, walking to their dormitory's bathroom. When he returned, Ernie was standing by his bed, dressed in his pyjamas, trying to force the shirt buttons closed.  
"I'm sure these have shrunk," he said crossly. "The trousers feel tight too."  
"I don't think it's them," Justin replied as he pulled on his bedtime boxers and t-shirt. "Give up, you're never going to do up that shirt."  
"You're right," sighed Ernie, climbing onto his bed again, lying on his back and massaging his stomach. "This is your fault," he groaned. "You made me eat that pudding."  
"I didn't make you do anything," Justin protested.  
"You dared me. And since it's your fault, your punishment is to make me more comfortable."  
"I suppose that's fair," he conceded. "What do you need?"  
"A belly rub," Ernie said, turning his head and looking him straight in the eye.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, seriously."  
Justin wasn't sure why he was hesitating; after all, hadn't he wanted to do it for ages? He approached Ernie's bed cautiously and climbed up, his heart thumping in his chest. Kneeling beside him, he placed a hand on Ernie's belly and applied a little pressure. It was warm and soft, just like he'd thought it would be. He moved his hand over and put the other one on. So he wasn't imagining it, it felt just the same. He moved his hands upwards towards Ernie's chest, where his stomach was, and pressed down. Ernie gave an involuntary moan and closed his eyes. Justin felt a tightening in his boxers as he felt the firm ball of Ernie's overstretched stomach, then he started to rub all over, applying different pressures; it reminded him of making bread, and kneading the dough. Yes, that was what it was like.  
"How's this?" he asked gently.  
"Blissful," Ernie murmured. Justin suddenly noticed that Ernie was indeed enjoying himself, and Ernie realised it too, and blushed, deeply embarrassed.  
"No, it's okay," Justin said hurriedly. "Look." He straightened up, and Ernie could see that Justin was pitching just as large a tent as he was. Something passed between them, and Ernie found himself struggling to sit up, and Justin found himself leaning in and kissing Ernie, as easily and as naturally as he'd done it a thousand times. His lips were as warm and inviting as his belly was, and Justin found that he was straddling him, his thin body curved around Ernie's big belly. This was perfect - in bed with a fat boy whom he had watched stuff himself, and whose belly he was now rubbing, and with whom he - well, who knew what would happen next? As he squeezed a soft part of Ernie's belly, though, he knew that they were in for a good night.


	2. The morning after

They were awoken the following morning by the sound of one of Hagrid's cockerels crowing. Justin stirred first, and found himself snuggled up into Ernie's torso, his arm draped over his belly. He glanced up at Ernie's bedside table. Seven o'clock. He blinked a few times, then tried to remember the details of what had happened the previous night. It was a little foggy, but he remembered Ernie asking him to massage his belly - which had obviously happened. Justin saw that Ernie's too-small shirt was lying on the floor next to the bed, and he saw his own top next to it. Had they had sex? No, he concluded, as they were both wearing their respective pyjama bottoms. So what had they done? He knew they'd done something, because he remembered being turned on by rubbing Ernie's belly. Ernie was still sleeping, so Justin decided not to let it bother him, and dozed off again.

"Jus? You still with us?" Ernie's voice echoed through Justin's head.  
"Just about," he murmured, squeezing the flab in his hand. He opened his eyes and struggled into a sitting position next to Ernie, who turned to kiss him on the cheek. Justin rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of warmth on his cheek.  
"Last night was interesting," Ernie remarked, as casually as if they'd spent the evening playing chess.  
"Mm," Justin replied, not really listening.  
"So..." Ernie hesitated, and Justin opened his eyes to look at him. "Are we going to make that a regular thing?" Justin was awake now. He looked Ernie up and down, looking at his anxious face, his usually-neat hair ruffled from sleeping and his round cheeks dotted with freckles. He glanced down at his thick chest, then further down at his belly, still slightly bloated from the Christmas feast, and spilling over the waistband of his pyjama trousers. Justin noticed a bruise on the side and forced himself not to blush. Lastly he looked at his pyjama trousers, noticing a large darker stain on the front. Ah, so that's what they'd done. He quickly looked back into Ernie's face and smiled.  
"Do you want to?"  
"That depends," Ernie replied. "Do you?"  
"I'm still in your bed, aren't I?" Justin grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Ernie raised a hand to his face as the kiss continued, and Justin placed a hand on Ernie's belly. Ernie stifled a laugh, and Justin followed, breaking off the kiss. "One thing though," Justin said, suddenly serious. "We're not boyfriends. Not just yet at least."  
"Sure," Ernie shrugged. "Just friends who get me fatter and kiss and share a bed. I'm okay with that." Justin sat up, surprised.  
"You want to get fatter?"  
"Sorry, is that not okay? Only I thought - "  
"Yes, that's fine, I just didn't realise..." Justin looked down at Ernie's belly.  
Ernie grinned. "Realise what?" Justin raised his eyes and smiled.  
"That you like it too," he finished. Ernie considered and placed a hand on his flab.  
"I'd never really thought about it," he said. "I've always been quite fat and never bothered to do anything about it. I wouldn't mind if I lost it but I quite like the idea of getting bigger, especially if it's you who's helping me."  
"In which case," said Justin, clambering off Ernie's bed and reaching under his own, "how would you like these?" He pulled out a huge box of chocolates. "Mother sent me them, but I don't really like chocolate all that much." With a greedy look in his eyes Ernie took the box and tore it open, before throwing the first one in his mouth.  
"Mm, that's beautiful," he murmured, shoving in the next one. Justin climbed back onto Ernie's bed and tentatively placed a hand on Ernie's stomach and began to stroke it, gradually applying more pressure as Ernie ploughed through the chocolates. Justin marvelled at his luck in finding someone who not only liked being fat, but was willing to get fatter, and have Justin as his feeder. Eventually, Ernie threw the empty box down and groaned, pressing his hands into his bloated belly. "Why am I full?" he moaned. "With a belly this big it shouldn't fill up so easily, surely?"  
"Because this is all fat," Justin replied, giving it a slap which made Ernie wince. "You need to work up your capacity. But don't worry," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss him. "I can help with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. May get an extension if the demand is there


End file.
